


Colt and Trigger

by ZairaA



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Western, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Arthur picks up the reins and nods at the mare to his left. ''Get on that horse, or I swear I'll strap you to the saddle all the way to California.''</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colt and Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Winning entry for third week's Tropesmash 2.0
> 
> A thousand thanks to Asya for ~~spanking me~~ helping me whip this into shape.  <3

''I'm not going with you!''

Arthur sighs, but doesn't turn around. Just keeps checking his tack. He picks up his gloves and pulls them on, then swings himself into the saddle.

The kid is still standing in front of the house, fists clenched at his sides. He's gangly like a colt, with a scrawny neck and dark hair too short to cover his ears. His scowl, on the other hand, is impressive.

Arthur picks up the reins and nods at the mare to his left. ''Get on that horse, or I swear I'll strap you to the saddle all the way to California.''

\---

''My father didn't want me seventeen years ago. Why would he come looking for me now?''

Merlin's eyes are burning with anger and resentment in the light of the campfire. The dancing shadows emphasize his sharp cheekbones and that obscene mouth that Arthur refuses to think about.

''I'm just your escort,'' he says, spooning up his beans.

\---

When they settle down to sleep, Arthur closes his eyes and waits. Soon there's the rustling sound of someone carefully getting up from their bedroll. The kid is bloody predictable.

''Where do you think you're going?'' Arthur asks calmly, and Merlin takes off straight into the treeline.

Arthur curses. He follows, but it's dark and Merlin is quick. Dawn is approaching before he finds him,

“I don’t need a keeper!’’ Merlin snarls, shivering from the cold. ''I can take care of myself!''

Arthur doesn’t even deign that with a response.

\---

When Merlin lets their horses go two days later, Arthur finally has enough.

"Is this what you want?" he growls, pushing the kid over his lap and pulling down the woollen trousers to expose Merlin's butt. "For me to _make_ you behave?"

Not waiting for an answer, Arthur brings his hand down on Merlin's pale cheeks with a resounding smack.

''Let me go! You can't--''

Merlin is clawing at Arthur, bucking his hip as he tries to wriggle away, but Arthur holds him firm and keeps up a steady rhythm - not brutal but making it sting - until that ivory skin is red and hot. After a little while, Merlin stops struggling. He makes little keening noises now, soft and forlorn, his face buried in the crook of his arm as he rocks himself against Arthur's thigh.

Arthur stills.

Merlin's prick is hard as a nail.

His ears, on the other hand, are the bright colour of mortification.

Hesitantly, Arthur reaches out and pets that raven hair.

''Ssshh,'' he murmurs. ''It's fine. Just... just don't do it again.''

He gently rubs over Merlin's abused flesh, and the kid's breath catches when Arthur's fingers trace the cleft between his cheeks, a hot, damp trail leading to temptation.

''Have you been had before?'' Arthur asks quietly, and Merlin shoots him a confused, tear-stained look. Arthur pushes his finger down further, touches the clench of Merlin's hole. ''Here,'' he clarifies.

Merlin's eyes widen. He shakes his head, but tentatively pushes back after a moment.

Arthur sucks in a sharp breath.

''Yeah?'' he whispers. Merlin bites his lip. Then he nods.

Arthur wets his fingers, makes it two, and then returns them to the boy's tight hole.

There's resistance at first, but it doesn't take long and Merlin is riding those fingers with shocked little moans. Arthur pushes in another. Merlin whines, the sound muffled, and Arthur sees that he has his thumb in his mouth up to the first knuckle, sucking frantically with his eyes closed.

''Fuck,'' Arthur groans. ''You little minx.''

There is no way he can stop this now. He eases Merlin to the ground. The kid's arms are curled under him and his arse is raised, legs spread as if he's begging. He keeps sucking his thumb.

''You're doing good,'' Arthur murmurs, kissing Merlin's neck as he lines himself up. ''So good. Know you can take it. I'll fill you up. Make a man out of you.''

Merlin is panting now, shaking with nerves and anticipation while pressing back, needy for it. Arthur takes hold of one bony hip and starts pushing in, stretching that tight ring of Merlin's virgin hole.

''God, you're perfect. Taking my cock like this. Such a good boy.''

Merlin sobs into his fist.

''So good for Daddy.''

Merlin mewls and clenches around him as he comes.

\---

''Where will we go?'' Merlin asks, nuzzling into Arthur's shoulder as they lie entangled and satisfied.

''You know where.''

''Mhmmm...'' Merlin stretches lazily. ''It's a long way to California. I'm sure I can change your mind."


End file.
